Blood Magic
by polly plummer
Summary: Temporary title probably, until I think of a better one. I'm just sort of trying this out. It's set during high school and it's mainly focused on Prue, but the other three sisters come in sometimes too. PA, PL, PC.
1. New Starts

-1**Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own Charmed.**

**Look, it's all brand new! Actually, I think it might be a little weird, so if you think it's weird do say, and I'll just erase all record of it! I'm not really starting this story yet, because I want to finish the other one first, but I might occasionally update this if anyone likes it!**

**New Starts**

The start of the school year was basically the same as every single one had been for a all her life. It was her last year at school, and she couldn't say she was disappointed. She couldn't wait to go to college, and get away from San Francisco, if they'd let her.

"Prue? Are you up yet? I don't want to be late!" Prue groaned and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm up Piper!" She yelled back, getting up. Piper burst in.

"Prue! You aren't even dressed yet!"

"Piper, we've got ages yet," Prue said calmly, beginning to go through her closet.

"Yeah, I just don't want to be late on our first day."

"Is Phoebe up?"

"I don't think so."

"If she's not ready by the time we leave, then she isn't getting a ride with me. I'm not waiting."

"Okay, I'll go and force her out of bed then." Prue pulled some jeans and a top out with a sigh.

When she got downstairs, she found Piper and Paige waiting by the door.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"Finishing breakfast. Aren't you having any?"

"I'm not hungry. Phoebe! We're leaving!" Phoebe came out of the kitchen, yawning.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she moaned sleepily.

"Bye Grams!" Prue shouted, ushering her sisters out of the door and into the car. The only sound in the car was Paige chatting happily about how excited she was about her last year in Junior High, until Prue dropped her off at her school.

"I can't believe Grams made us change schools," Phoebe said, as soon as Paige was gone.

"Yeah, well, it was probably for the best," Piper muttered.

"Why?" Phoebe demanded.

"Phoebe, you were cutting practically every class, and those that you weren't _cutting_, you were busy fighting demons instead." Piper lowered her voice at the word 'demons' as if she thought someone might be listening.

"What about Prue?" Phoebe snapped furiously. Piper threw Phoebe a warning look. "No! It's not fair! Why should Prue get away with everything."

"She's right," Prue muttered. "It's partly my fault."

"_Partly_!" Phoebe spluttered. "More like _all_."

"Phoebe, I'll admit it was partly my fault, but no way was it _all_ my fault. So just shut up, okay?"

"No! I'm sick of you! Little miss perfect! Why does everyone refuse to see that perhaps last year you were actually worse than _me_?"

"Maybe it's because I was badly behaved for a couple of months! You, however, have been completely unmanageable for three years!"

"Two," Phoebe hissed furiously.

"Still, two months is better than two years," Prue snapped back, not in the mood. "And I'm going to be different this year. My behavior last year was unacceptable and immature."

"Oh, puurlease! Listen to you!" Phoebe put on a voice. "'My behavior last year was _unacceptable_ and _immature_!'"

"Get out! If you're going to keep going on, then just get out! I've admitted that it was partly my fault, okay?" Phoebe didn't say anything more, but she scowled at Prue in the wing mirror. "Phoebe, I hope you take this second chance. This is a chance to start over…for all of us." Phoebe rolled her eyes and didn't answer. As soon as Prue stopped the car in the parking lot, Phoebe was out.

"Phoebe, wait!" Piper called. Phoebe slowed down and turned around.

"What?"

"Would you just wait for us please? We can all go to the office together then." Prue locked the car.

"Let's go," she said grimly. Phoebe trailed behind Piper and Prue, scowling at Prue's back. "I can feel that, you know, Phoebe!" Prue said over her shoulder. "So stop it. Just smile and look nice."

"She does look nice," Piper said. "Look! She's even wearing _jeans_! No skirt!"

"Yeah, well it's nice to see Prue with some clothes on for once, too!" Phoebe retorted.

"We're here, so just shut up," Prue muttered, keeping a smile on her face. "Hi," she said to the woman behind the desk. "We're new and we were just wondering-"

"Names?" The woman interrupted.

"Uh, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell."

"Okay…" The woman scanned a list. "Right, here's your schedules…" She handed each of them a piece of paper. "Your homeroom numbers are on there. Just wait a moment, and I'll get someone to take you to your homerooms. You're just in time." She disappeared and returned with another efficient looking woman, who began striding away down the hall. Piper glanced at Prue and Prue shrugged and nodded, rushing after the woman. After half a minute, she stopped abruptly.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" Phoebe stepped forward, looking sullen. The woman knocked and motioned for Phoebe to go in in front of her. She followed Phoebe inside, and the door slammed shut in Piper and Prue's faces.

"Whoa, what's wrong with her?" Prue muttered. "Should we wait here or just go?"

"Definitely wait," Piper said, not sounding definite at all. But the woman came out again, minus Phoebe and began walking again.

"Piper Halliwell?" She asked. Piper smiled weakly.

"It'll be fine," Prue whispered, not feeling okay herself. Prue waited outside by herself as the woman took Piper in.

"So you must be Prudence Halliwell, right?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Prue said.

"Come on then." The woman had stopped by a door. "In we go." She opened the door and strode over to the teacher. Prue stood nervously by the door, watching the woman say something in a low voice to him. She smiled at Prue as she left, and Prue found herself staring at the class.

"Everyone," the teacher said, trying to get some attention from the class. "Please stop talking!" He said more loudly. The class fell silent. "Thank you! This is…Prudence Halliwell." Prue grimaced slightly at the sound of her full name. She hoped she was smiling, but she had a feeling she wasn't. "I need someone to look after her while she finds her way around." Prue looked hopefully around, at the blank looking class. After what seemed like a painfully long time, a girl with long, fair hair put her hand up.

"I will!"

"Thank you, Catherine," the teacher said, clearly relieved that the awkward moment had passed. "Take a seat then Prudence… I'm Mr. Grant, by the way." As far as Prue could see, the only spare desks were at the back. She walked into between the rows, stepping neatly over the foot that some smart ass bastard stuck out and took her seat. The girl called Catherine turned and smiled at her brightly. Prue forced herself to smile back, but she was sure her smile looked fake. Catherine turned to face the front again, and Prue leaned back, looking around at all the people who were sitting in front of her. The one who had stuck his foot out was looking at her, and when she caught his eye, he winked. Prue raised her eyebrows and he turned to the front again, smiling. The bell for first period rang, and everyone started moving. Prue stood up slowly, wondering what to do.

"Hi!" She looked up to see Catherine standing there, beaming.

"Hi."

"I'm Catherine, but you can call me Cate!" She laughed. Prue could see that this girl was going to get on her nerves. "What lesson do you have first?" She continued. She looked over at the schedule that Prue was holding without waiting for Prue to answer. "Oh, great, you have History too! Come on!" She walked off, checking Prue was following her. Catherine was like a Chemistry experiment that had bubbled over, and Prue was already pissed off.

"Hi…_Prudence_," a voice said. It was the guy who had tried to trip her up and who had winked at her. "I'm Bane." He smiled, but Prue didn't return the smile. Bane paused, waiting for a response but when he didn't get one, he shrugged and walked off.

"Oh my god, you are so lucky! I can't believe Bane Jessup is talking to you! Oh, I wish he'd talk to me…" Catherine was off again.

"Uh, don't we need to get to History?" Prue interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, we do!" She laughed her almost hysterical laugh. Prue knew it was going to be a long day.

**AN: I just noticed it hasn't got weird yet. It gets weird in chapter…3. Yep, chapter 3. So tell me then if you want me to carry on or not.**


	2. Ends and Beginnings

-1**Okay, I'm carrying on to chapter three, because I decided the reviews were encouraging enough. This chapter's a little boring. I'm just filling in sort of, but I may as well put up the next chapter now too.**

**Ends and Beginnings**

"Good day my darlings?" Grams asked them when the got home. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Phoebe is…" Prue's voice trailed off.

"Who this time?" Grams said, her face turning angry. "She's been at that school for a matter of six hours and already she's started!"

"It could be different this time," Piper said. Paige stood watching them.

"Can I go to Glenn's house tomorrow, after school?" She said loudly, to stop the conversation she didn't want to hear.

"Of course, dear," Grams said absentmindedly. "I'd have thought Phoebe knew better by now," she continued. Paige sighed, exasperated and went up the stairs as loudly as she could. None of them noticed.

"At least she's making friends," Prue said helpfully.

"Friends! If that was the only thing she was making, it would be okay, but we all know what she's doing! It's nice to see _you've_ learnt your lesson, by the way, Prue." Prue stared at her, and then nodded quickly. "So Piper, how was your day?" Grams asked, her voice changing to a softer tone.

"Good, yeah," Piper said, glancing apologetically at Prue.

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Um, yeah," Piper said unconvincingly. Grams didn't seem to notice.

"What about you, Prue?"

"My day was okay," Prue said carefully

"Any new friends?" Prue looked at Grams almost hopeful face.

"Yeah, a girl called Catherine."

"That's nice, dear. You must invite her around for dinner one evening."

"Sure…" Piper smirked at Prue as Grams walked out.

"Was Catherine that hyperactive girl you were with at lunch?"

"Yes! She's driving me crazy, Piper! Didn't you get to have someone show you around?"

"Oh, I had the pleasure of some girl called Sarah. Probably Catherine's little sister. Eager to help, eager to be my new best friend."

"Yep, same here with Catherine. Still, at least Phoebe's having a good time."

"Any idea who with?"

"Nope."

"God, I just hate her sometimes," Piper said. "It seems to be so easy for her."

"Yeah, well, I wonder how long it'll take her to get labeled a slut here?"

"Oh, Prue! _You_ can hardly judge her!" Prue reddened slightly.

"But I'm making an effort to make a new start! Phoebe isn't."

"How do you know? This one could be _the_ one."

"Whatever," Prue said, with a short laugh.

"You never know, Prue. Don't go jumping to conclusions so fast."

"Yeah, yeah," Prue muttered. "I've got homework to do."

**AN: It's not that its weird, but some people (maybe a lot) won't like it. Well I guess no one's forcing them to read it.**


	3. Fantasies

-1**Yes, it's the chapter where I think everyone's going to stop reading. I skipped ahead a little, and I realize that I shouldn't have, because I kind of missed out some important stuff that wouldn't make this look quite so strange.**

**Anyway, this is the point where you might think it gets weird. It gets worse next chapter!**

**Fantasies**

Prue couldn't take it anymore. It all felt wrong. Two weeks she'd been here and already… She couldn't stop thinking of life, and her life compared to other people's, ands he couldn't stop thinking what it would be like to be someone else. Every time she looked at someone, she wondered what their life was like to live, and fantasized about it.

She wanted to burst into tears, and scream and shout and most of all, tell someone. Have someone comfort her. She had no idea what the Physics teacher was talking about. The teacher never noticed her anyway. She did the work and that was all that mattered. Prue looked at all the other pupils, but none of them paid her any attention. None of them realized what she was going through anyway. They didn't understand what she was thinking. Prue dragged her thumb nail across her arm not really noticing what she was doing. She looked at her arm and at the deep marks in it and just shrugged to herself. No one cared anyway, so what did it matter? She felt out of place in life. Even her own grandmother hated her.

By lunch, the marks were red and raised. Prue made sure her sleeve was covering them. She wanted to drag something sharp, sharper than her nails, across her arm a million times. Not one person in the cafeteria knew that except her and that made Prue want to laugh and cry at the same time. Prue smiled, almost in despair.

Andy sat watching her as he ate his lunch. She was picking at her food, her mind obviously somewhere else entirely. She smiled to her self suddenly and that made him smile and want to know what she was thinking that was making her smile.

"Hey, Andy!" Andy looked up in surprise, his attention wrenched away from Prue. He'd assumed she liked to be called Prue. As far as he knew, everyone had been calling her Prudence, except for Catherine, who would assume anything anyway. But Prue herself had hardly spoken at all, let alone to tell them what to call her. He had thought he had heard one of her sister call her Prue though.

"Hi Cole…"

"So, what's so interesting over there?"

"Nothing!"

"Ohhh…I see her. The Halliwell one, right? Personally, I like her little sister better, Phoebe. I've heard all kinds of weird rumors about _that_ one," he said, indicating Prue.

"Like what?" Andy asked sharply.

"Just weird things…she hasn't got any friends, you know. Won't say more than a word to anyone except the teachers."

"Maybe she's just shy. It is a new school for her, you know." Andy returned his concentration to her again.

"Well Phoebe sure isn't shy!"

"She doesn't _have_ to be like her sister!"

"Okay, okay! Whoa, you really like her, don't you?" Cole laughed.

"No…I jut don't think we should be judging her by her sisters. Anyway, I've heard things about _Phoebe_ too."

"I probably started them then!" Cole said, laughing.

"I hope not," Andy muttered, returning his attention to Prue. Her head was bent forward, her hair half hiding her face.

"What's so great about _her_ then? I mean, yeah, she's pretty but…" He shrugged. "She's weird." She was mysterious, he had decided. That was one thing besides her looks he liked. Her eyes were nice. And she seemed clever. She was sitting with her head bent forward so that no one could look at her face properly. She was still daydreaming about something, thinking.

"Get lost, Cole," Andy said without taking his attention of Prue.

"I'll get Phoebe to talk to her about you, if you want."

"No! I said get lost!"

"Okay, I'll leave you to your little fantasies then." Cole laughed and walked off. Prue too, was getting up, still unaware of him. He watched her throw her food in the trash and slowly walk out, passing his table.

**AN: I just want people to realize that depression is an illness, because my friend has it, and even though it's sometimes difficult to know what she's feeling, she's still my friend, and I hate her being upset and I worry about her all the time. So actually I guess I kind of wrote this for her, even if she won't ever read it. Having said that, I think a lot of it came from me. Well obviously I wrote it, but that isn't what I meant.**


	4. To Cut both Ways

-1**Okay, people might hate me after this chapter…In case anyone didn't know, To cut both ways means to work to both the good and the bad.**

**To Cut both Ways**

Prue was feeling calm, for once. She sat down on her bed and looked at her pale arm for a moment, before picking up the blade and dragging it across her arm just below the elbow. To her surprise it didn't hurt her and she tried again, below it, pushing down harder this time. She stopped just before her wrist, and looked at the neat row of red lines now running up her arm.

"Prue! Dinner!" Prue jumped at the sound of Grams' voice.

"Hang on!" She called and grabbed a tissue to wipe as much of the blood away as she could and then put a sweater on, that hid her arms completely.

"Are you cold?" Grams asked as soon as she saw her.

"Yeah," Prue lied, beginning to pick at her meal. She didn't hear anything Paige, Piper or Grams said. Phoebe appeared to be sulking again, and Prue suspected she and Grams had argued again, but she was too horrified at her own actions to worry about Phoebe's.

"Prue? Prudence, are you listening?"

"Sorry Grams!"

"What's wrong with you?" Grams leaned nearer to Prue and looked closely.

"N-nothing."

"Are you sick? You're cold and you aren't eating anything. Maybe you should go to bed."

"Yes, I think I will," Prue said, welcoming the excuse to escape. She stood up and left hurriedly. Five minutes later, lying in bed, Prue heard Phoebe's angry shouts and then her door slamming. Prue sighed and turned over in bed, to lie on her side, trying to get to sleep. Another argument.

The cuts were becoming scars. Prue had found it incredible easy to cover her arms with long sleeved tops. But the scars were the least of her worries at that present moment. She was sitting in her usual seat, at the back of the class, in the corner, not hearing a word the teacher was saying. She had been thinking about the demons they had been vanquishing the previous night, and her pile of unfinished, and mostly untouched homework. Maybe it was because she was stupid or not capable that she hadn't done it. Paige and Piper managed to keep up fine, better than fine in fact, and Phoebe just didn't make the effort. Prue felt hot tears coming to her eyes, and tried to force them back. She felt like she was going to burst into tears. A few escaped and rolled down her cheeks, but no one noticed and Prue was glad she had sat where hardly anyone _would_ notice her. She angrily wiped them away, and was relieved to hear the bell five minutes later. She pushed her was out first and made her way to her locker, throwing in her books and pulling out some others.

"Prue." Prue jumped and turned to see someone vaguely familiar.

"Uh, do I know you?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm in your homeroom. My name's Andy. Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Prue said, beginning to search her locker again.

"I noticed you were crying in History."

"Really? You must be mistaken." She slammed her locker shut and turned to face him, pushing her sleeves up and brushing hair from her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Prue started walking away.

"Prue, wait!" Andy grabbed her arm. "Just…" Andy's voice trailed off. He could feel raised parts on Prue's arms, the scars. He ran his fingers quickly up her arm, until he was almost at her elbow, when Prue snatched her arm back in realization about what he was doing. Prue scowled at him to hid her fear that he knew and pulled her sleeves down. "Are those…" Despite her scowl, Andy could see her eyes pleading with him not to tell anyone, or even mention it right then. In his hesitation over what to do, Prue had turned and left.

Andy didn't see her until the next morning. She had positioned herself in the corner as usual. Everyone else was chatting and laughing as they waited for the teacher, but Prue just sat there, rather miserably. Andy made his way over to his seat, and then sat, watching her. Prue glanced up, feeling eyes on her, and looked away quickly when she realized it was him. Andy could see she was feeling uncomfortable with him just staring, and she didn't seem to know where to look. He continued to watch her as Bane pulled the chair from the empty desk next to Prue and placed it next to her desk. Andy doubted he was there out of any kind of concern for Prue. Prue's face grew increasingly angry.

"I said get lost," she said loudly through gritted teeth.

"I know you don't mean it. Playing hard to get, are we?" Bane leaned forward and tried to kiss her, but Prue shoved him away.

"Leave me alone!" Andy stood up in fury and was there in seconds.

"You heard her!" He stepped between Prue and Bane. Bane laughed.

"I didn't know you had claims on her, Trudeau!" Several people were gathering round to watch.

"I don't. But that doesn't mean _you _can harass her!" Bane laughed again, but it didn't have any amusement in it. Andy clenched his fist, ready to smash Bane's face in, when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Andy, don't." Prue moved her hand down his arm and took hold of his hand. Bane's smile disappeared completely.

"You know what? You're welcome to her! I don't want a girlfriend who slashes her arms open at the first chance she gets!"

"W-what?" Prue's voice was practically a whisper, but everyone heard it in the now silent classroom.

"I _said_, I don't want a girlfriend who cuts her arms open." Bane's smile had returned, but it was more of a mocking sneer. Prue dropped Andy's hand, pushed past the people in her way and ran past the teacher, who was entering the classroom. Andy looked at Bane with fury, tempted to hit him, but at the sight of the teacher, followed Prue. She was leaning on the wall outside the door, crying. She looked up as he came out, but when she saw him she started to walk down the hall fast.

"Prue!" Andy caught up with her. "Wait."

"You bastard! How could you tell him? How could you do that to me? I trusted you!" She tried to run towards the bathroom, but Andy put his arms around her from behind, just below her neck to stop her.

"I _didn't _do that to you! I didn't tell him!" Prue was struggling.

"I don't care who you told, you told _someone_, and now they've been spreading it around the whole school! Soon everyone will know!"

"I didn't tell anyone!"

"You're the only one who knew! You must have!"

"I didn't, Prue, I swear! _Trust_ me." Andy lowered his voice so he wasn't shouting, and continued. "I wouldn't do that to you…Trust me," he repeated.

"I did! That's the problem! And _why_ wouldn't you do that to me? We don't even know each other!"

"Prue, I didn't tell him! Stop struggling!"

"I hate you! I didn't have a choice over trusting you. I had to."

"No, you didn't." Prue stopped struggling suddenly. Andy wondered if he dared to kiss her head. "Why did you do it?" He moved her hands down to her arms.

"I-I don't know."

"Prue-"

"I'm not just saying that to avoid telling you anything. I really don't. I've never done it before. I was just there and the r-razor was too, and I just…it didn't even hurt. So I tried again and pushed harder on the blade, and I just kept trying until it hurt and suddenly there was a row of cuts." Andy wanted to hold her hand, and now seemed like a good moment to. Her hand felt cold and smooth, and he let her cling onto him.

"Piper and Phoebe are going to hear…Oh god, this is bad."

"They might not." Both of them jumped as the bell went. Prue looked around wildly, for somewhere to escape to. "Don't. Just stand behind me, by the door. No one will notice. Students began filling the hallways. Prue stood so close behind Andy that he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. Bane stopped when he came out, and smiled at Prue.

"Sorry. It just…_slipped_ out." He didn't sound sorry, or look it either.

"Fuck off."

"Mind your language, Prue! You should hide your secrets better in future!" He laughed, and walked off, still laughing to himself.

"Are you okay now?" Prue looked up at the teacher in surprise.

"I just felt ill. I'm fine now, thank you."

"Good." He walked off and Prue followed Andy into the now empty classroom.

"That bastard! You should have let me punch him! Although I'm glad you stopped me or I'd be suspended."

"Who? Mr. Grant?" Prue said in confusion.

"No, Bane."

"Oh. I'm glad you didn't hit him. You don't even know me." Andy gazed at her, and Prue had to look away. "I've got to go…lessons, you know." Andy wondered if she actually went to all of her lessons. Prue grabbed her bag and left without another word or look.

**AN: I'd be really grateful if you reviewed, just so I know I should carry on. Seriously, I'm really apprehensive here!**


	5. Searching For More

-1**The two reviews were really encouraging. I don't care if people don't like it, some people do.**

**Searching for More**

He'd struggled with what to do about Prue. He could just leave it, and forget all about her, but he knew that he couldn't really, not unless he at least talked to her about it.

"Prue!" Andy called after her. She'd been avoiding him all day, he was positive. She stopped and turned around slowly.

"Yes?" She paused by her car, but started fumbling in her bag for her keys.

"Are you busy?"

"What, now?" She asked exasperated.

"So yes, you are busy."

"Well…no."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you." Andy started walking to his car.

"About what?" Prue called after him, as if it wasn't obvious.

"About yesterday. Are you coming or what?" Prue ran to catch up with him as he climbed into his car.

"Where are we going?" Prue asked suspiciously, stopping by the open passenger door.

"You'll see." Prue scowled and got in. She put her seat belt on and turned to him.

"Where are we going?" She repeated.

"I told you, you'll have to wait and see." Prue leaned back in her seat and glared at him.

"You creep," she said. Andy tactfully ignored her comment, and didn't speak again until they'd arrived.

"Okay Prue, we're here," he said brightly.

"A park?" Prue muttered.

"Yeah. It really helps you to think here." Prue followed him through the park until they came to a bench. Andy sat down and indicated that Prue should do the same.

"So why did you…you know." Andy looked slightly embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I don't want to talk about it," Prue said abruptly, trying to get up. Andy held onto her arm.

"You have to, Prue."

"Don't Prue me! Who the hell are you? I hate _you_! I hate _all_ of you! It just makes me sick, when people whisper behind other people's backs! Like everyone does to me! I bet _you _do it too! I mean, god, look at your friends, of course you do it! But you don't even know me! All of you _think_ you know me, but you don't know me at all!"

"Tell me then."

"I mean, what is you people's problem? I just…what?"

"Tell me about you." Prue stared blankly for a moment, and then smiled, because she couldn't suppress it.

"I…You want me to tell you? Tell you what?"

"Tell me about you. I want to hear it."

"You want me to tell you about almost 18 years? There's…I don't know what to tell you."

"You're the one who says none of us know you, but I want to. Start from the beginning." Prue stared at him.

"Okay," she said finally. "I…I…"

"What about your family?" Andy asked, trying to help her along.

"My family. Yes…yes. I have three sisters. Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Paige is our half sister. Phoebe hates me actually. My mom is…she's dead. So we live with our Grams."

"What about your father?"

"My father?" Prue snapped. "He's gone. He's not part of my life, and I want it to stay that way…why are you listening to this?" Prue asked suddenly. Andy smiled and shrugged.

"You said none of us knew you. So your family…" Andy said, as if she hadn't said anything. Prue smiled sadly.

"Yeah." Andy looked expectantly, but she didn't say anything else.

"Prue, why did you…?" He looked at her arms.

"Andy," Prue warned.

"No, Prue, this is a major part of your life, even if you don't agree with me. Something must have made you…something must have happened."

"Nothing happened. It was a one off thing." Prue stood up angrily, but Andy pulled her down again.

"I understand."

"Understand what?" She snapped.

"Why you don't want to tell me, or perhaps anyone. But how do you know that I won't understand why you hurt yourself?"

"Because I don't myself…" Prue dissolved into tears.

Andy, who was not used to comforting people at all, especially not crying girls, looked at her in horror. He awkwardly put his arm around Prue, and they sat in silence for several minutes.

"You know, it's kind of cold, and it's getting dark. Maybe we should go. My parents won't be home…" Prue stood up at once, letting his arm fall from her shoulders.

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Take a seat. Do you want to sit on the chair or bed?"

"I don't mind…" Prue said, shrugging, and then sitting on the bed. To her surprise Andy sat next to her, not on the chair. She stared down at her hands nervously.

"I should probably go…I'm sure you have things to do."

"No, not really. Carry on telling me."

"Oh." Prue avoided his eyes. It was embarrassing telling him these things, when she didn't even know him.

"Why did you move schools? Did you want to?"

"I never _wanted_ to move to this school, but Grams insisted, and I knew it was for the best. Phoebe and I- we did some terrible things at our old school. But…I used to look down on the way Phoebe acted, but I can't now, because for those few months I was as bad as her. What was I _thinking_?"

"What did you do?" Andy asked gently.

"Can't you guess?" muttered Prue. "Just look at the way Phoebe behaves now! Only I was much worse." She looked down, and wiped her eyes. "Before that, I used to have friends. I was popular. I was _normal_!"

"You still are!" Andy protested.

"No I'm not. I'm a freak."

"_I_ think you are normal," Andy said quietly. Prue smiled at him through her tears.

"Thank you."

"Well it's the truth." At first Andy had just wanted to date her, maybe go on a few nice dates, kiss a little, or a lot. But now he actually wanted to properly know her, as a person. And she was definitely different.

"What?" Prue asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Nothing. You haven't finished, you know."

"Oh. The rest isn't any good. Not that hearing that my bastard of a father walked out on me, Piper and Phoebe, and our mother then drowned when I was six is what I call good. I can remember mom, but the others can't so much. And now I'm a complete failure. I let them all down. I let _Mom_ down."

"How could you have done that?"

"I let _everyone_ down. My behavior last year let Grams down, and I can't do anything right, because I'm stupid! Why else would I have no friends? People whisper about me behind my back. The _freak_." Prue hissed the last word angrily.

"That isn't how it is!"

"Yes it is. _And_ I'm ugly, and boring, and stupid and now I do this!" Prue indicated her arms.

"Prue, you can't be serious! You clearly _aren't_ stupid. I'm sure you didn't let your Grams down. She'll love you no matter what. You aren't a freak either. At least you haven't done anything to make me think that! And, if it means anything to you, I think you are very interesting and extremely pretty. I bet you're even more interesting when you're with your friends, and a lot more pretty when you're smiling."

"What friends? And what would make me smile? No one _wants_ to be my friend, Andy."

"I do. Can't I make you smile? Why don't we do something this weekend?

"No…I couldn't…you don't want to do anything with me. People will start whispering about _you_ too, and you'll end up with no friends."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"There are people who _aren't_ failures, and who will smile, _and_ are pretty, for you to do something with."

"I want to do something with _you_. And for god's sake, you aren't a failure, and you're beautiful. Shall I tell you everything that's pretty about you? Your hair is such an unusual and beautiful color, especially in the sun. Your eyes are-"

"Shut up."

"Your eyes aren't empty like most people's. But maybe that's because of the pain-"

"Andy, you're talking crap, _again_! My hair is a dull color, and my eyes are just blue. Plain, regular old blue."

"Prue, I don't care if that's what _you_ think. _I_ think _that_."

"I hate you. You're so annoying."

"Good. So are you." Prue sniffed, and Andy realized she was crying again. "I didn't mean it…you know that, don't you?"

"I'm not crying because of _you_."

"Oh. Why then?" Prue shook her head.

"Why the hell do you think?" Andy looked at her speechlessly, while Prue stared down at the bed covers, crying.

"Um, Prue?" She didn't answer him, and Andy silently handed her a tissue.

"Thanks," she muttered, wiping her eyes furiously as Andy patted her back nervously.

"Uh…are you hungry? Or thirsty? Sorry, I should have offered something earlier. I just didn't think."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. Or thirsty."

"Well I'll go and get something anyway. Is soda okay?" Prue nodded miserably and Andy smiled awkwardly, going downstairs.

When he got back, carrying two sodas and the only food he'd managed to find in the house, Prue was slumped against the headboard.

"I-I need to go home," she mumbled, standing up. "Thanks for…yeah…"

"Hey, wait a minute! Prue! Come back!" Prue ignored him, and he heard the door slam shut before he'd even reached the bottom of the stairs. Andy kicked the wall angrily.


	6. Piper

-1**I wasn't even going to write this chapter, but I thought I would, because it might be nice for some people! I rewrote it several times, because it wasn't right, but it's still not right.**

**Piper**

Piper spent a lot of her time watching her sisters making mistakes. She herself then made sure she that she never made them. Not that she had the opportunity to, much. Piper knew she should spend more time thinking about her own life, but it was Prue and Phoebe who did the exciting things. Nothing she ever did would make Grams angry at her, let alone cause them to have to move schools. Secretly, Piper sort of wished that she was more confident, and that she could do things like Phoebe, like Prue. Her life was boring compared to theirs. So boring that they hardly ever noticed her. She hardly even noticed herself.

Piper forced her eyes to focus back on what she was studying. The school library was as quiet as usual, just the way Piper liked it, because in her opinion, it was sometimes better to remain unnoticed.

"Hi." Piper looked up in surprise as someone slid into the seat opposite her.

"Um. Hi?" Piper smiled nervously.

"My name's Leo," he said, smiling broadly.

"Hi Leo," Piper said, mentally running through all the reasons he could be talking to her. She glanced around, in case there were people lurking amongst the bookshelves, waiting to start laughing at her for believing that someone, a guy more specifically, might actually want to talk to her.

"I was just…uh, wondering…" He turned slightly red, and looked at the table. "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" Piper sighed. She should have guessed it would be something like that.

"Sure," she mumbled, fumbling in her bag.

"No, wait, that's not what I really wanted to ask." Piper stopped searching and looked up again. There was an awkward silence.

"So you're in my Biology class, right?" Leo asked, filling the space. Piper desperately tried to think, wishing for once that she'd paid more attention to the people around her.

"Yeah," she answered finally, deciding that he probably didn't know himself. He probably wanted help, she thought miserably.

"Oh, that wasn't what I wanted to ask either!" he said hurriedly at her face.

"Right. What _did_ you want?" Before the first day at this school, Piper had decided that she was not going to take any crap any longer. No one was going to push her around this time, and she was not going to need Prue to fight her battles.

"Well," Leo said uncomfortably. "There's this movie I really want to see on Friday evening, and I thought maybe…you'd like to…comewithme?" The last three words merged into one. Piper stared at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said when he received no reply, and stood up to leave.

"I'd love to," Piper blurted out.

"Really?" Leo asked enthusiastically. "I'll pick you up at six on Friday then!" Piper watched his retreating back in amazement, wondering whether that had really happened. She'd promised herself things would be different, for all of them, but this was more than she'd expected. She wanted more than anything to go and tell Prue and Phoebe, but she had the feeling that they would laugh at her for being so happy.

"Prue?" Piper yelled when she got home from the library. "Prue! I want to talk to you!" Piper ran up the stairs, dropping her bag by her door and going straight to Prue's. "Prue, are you here?"

"What?" Prue shouted back, and Piper could immediately tell that Prue was mad.

"Nothing! It's not important, I'll tell you later!" She was turning to go to her own room when Prue yanked the door open.

"What?" She repeated with a glare. Piper hesitated, but decided that she was too excited to care what kind of a mood Prue was in.

"I was in the library at school today," she began, and Prue rolled her eyes. Piper ignored her. "This boy came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go to a movie on Friday!" Prue stared at her for a moment.

"Is that it?" She said finally. Piper felt all her happiness drain away.

"Yes, that's 'it!'" She snapped. "Is that not exciting enough for the fantastic Prue Halliwell?"

"Piper, what are you talking about now?" Prue said with a sigh.

"No Prue, what's wrong with you? The old Prue would have been _happy_ for me! What happened to you?"

"What do you mean the _old_ Prue?" Prue said, her voice icy.

"You know what I mean!" Piper shrieked. "Phoebe's noticed it, Paige has noticed it, I've noticed it! You just don't care about us anymore, do you?"

"You know that isn't true, but I do have my own life, Piper! And right now, it doesn't involve _you_! I'm too busy!" Prue slammed her door, leaving a shocked Piper standing outside. Wanting to cry, Piper went back downstairs.

"What's the matter, Pipes?" Phoebe asked, shutting the front door. "Did I her yelling?"

"Yes. Prue."

"Oh, what a change!" Phoebe said sarcastically. "What was it about this time?"

"I…I just wanted to tell her something. And she…" Piper shrugged.

"You can tell _me_," Phoebe said, leading her to the couch.

"I guess it isn't that exciting," Piper mumbled. "It's just that this guy asked me out today."

"Really?" Phoebe said. "That's brilliant, Piper! Of course it's exciting!"

"Prue didn't think so."

"Well Prue is a selfish bitch then," Phoebe said dismissively. Piper frowned, thinking how wrong this all was. It was suppose to be Prue who was excited for her, not Phoebe. Phoebe was the one who was suppose to laugh at her. "Can I tell _you_ something?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure…"

"There's this boy," Phoebe started, and Piper opened her mouth to say 'Isn't there always?' but then thought better of it, seeing as Phoebe had been so supportive for her. "I really like him, Piper. I mean _really_." Phoebe went red. "More than usual." Piper forced herself not to laugh at Phoebe, because she could see that Phoebe was serious.

"Oh Pheebs, that's great. You should tell Grams…you know she'd be pleased."

"No," Phoebe said firmly. "And you can't tell her either. Or Paige. And especially not Prue. I don't want them to make fun of me, and anyway, it might not work out, and I wouldn't want to hear their comments if it didn't. Particularly not Prue's."

"Fine, I won't tell them. Don't tell Grams about me either, or she'll…"

"Overreact," Phoebe finished for her. "It's okay, I won't."

**I just thought I'd end it there, seeing as it doesn't really have an ending. Well I've had this written for weeks, but I was kind of busy, and then a lot of stuff happened, and I kept forgetting to update.**


End file.
